projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaladesh Booster Box Opening 1! ¦ Magic: Kaldadesh
Jared opens his latest Magic the Gathering Booster box. Will he find any masterpieces? Synopsis Jared is unboxing a new Magic The Gathering Kaladesh Booster Box. He likes how happy the box looks. Jared went to the pre-release event. There are 36 to go through, and another box after this. He opens his first deck, and explains some of the more useful cards. His first rare is Ghirapur Orrery, but he isn't a fan of this card. Jared can't find a use for this card. Dubious Challenge is his second rare - and once again Jared can't find a good use for it. Kambal, Consul of Allocation is hilarious. Cowl Prowler is the new worthless card. Jared begs people to not play him! The Animation Module could be a useful card. Jared likes Kujar Seedsculptor a lot. Eager Construct is dangerous to use as it allows the opponent stry as well. Saheeli Rai is the first plainswalker, even though she is the weakest planeswalker. Jared puts her in a sleeve anyway, as she is a mythic rare. Jared talks about Limited, as it is his favorite format, and he is going to be participating in the Atlantic Grand Prix. Inspiring Vantage will be a great Land card for the early game. Riptarian Tiger did a lot of work for Jared at the prerelease. Aerial Responder is one of the best uncommon cards. Jared checks out Saheeli's Artistry, which can be really good. Jared is exciting to find a foil Thriving Turtle. Jared loves this card! He puts the turtle into a sleeve. Jared jokes that he is done. He mentions that he is looking for Master Beasts. Jared answers questions about the turtle. Jared likes the Aether Theorist. Jared was upset that he didn't get any Sky Skiff during the prerelease because it is one of the best vehicles. Authority of the Consuls is only useful in the early game. Jared hates the Cowl Prowler. Aethersqall Ancient's artwork looks awesome. This card is a bomb, and can easily win games. Paradoxial Outcome feels very situational for a rare. Welding Sparks is a very good card for wiping cards off the board. Inventor's Goggles is useful equipment to have. Oviya Pashiri, Sage Lifecrafter can be very good if she can be kept alive. Jared likes playing blue a lot. Jared likes Voltaic Brawler a lot. Bomat Courier could be really good or really bad. Jared appreciates how there are still crabs around. Fretwork Colony can be really dangerous as it becomes stronger each turn. Aethertorch Renegade can be really great, and Jared played it a lot in the prerelease and won a game because of it. Another mythic rare appears. Metallurgic Summonings surprises Jared to how strong it would be in a red / blue deck. He puts the Mythic in a sleeve. Jared thinks the Wild Wanderer is a bit too underpowered. Jared finds two of Chandra's cards in a row. Jared finds a foil Reckless Fireweaver. Jared shows the Aether Expansion advertisement. Jared tells how awesome the Decoration Module is to keep getting energy out. The Multiform Wonder can be very good in an energy deck. Curio Yendor sucks and Jared doesn't want people to play him. Pia Nalaar is awesome and is useful in the late game. The Arborback Stomper can be useful in limited. Spirebluff Canal is another speed land. Jared already got one from the prerelease, and wants more. Thriving Ibex is better then he looks. Salivating Gremlins can be useful with the trampling. Aether Meltdown has a lot of value, and the flash makes it better. Incendiary Sabotage can wipe the whole board. Dynavolt Tower is tough. It could be barely good or really good depending on the deck. It didn't seem to go very well in limited. Take Down is good for one mana. Jared is a huge fan of the Longrusk Cub. Jared had several in his limited deck, and it got very powerful very quickly. Combustible Gearhulk is another mythic rare that Jared got at the prerelease. Jared has a foil Dynavolt Tower. He puts both of those cards into a sleeve. The chat cares about the foils as well as the good cards. Shrewd Negotiation is going to be really good. The Cultivator of Blades is really good. It can come out as a 3/3 and be buffed up. The Renegade Freighier is one of the better vehicles because it has trample. It is a straight up train. Weldfast Monitor was more useful then Jared thought, and helped in the prerelease. Ovalchase Dragster is one of the better vehicles. Jared likes this guy. Armorcraft Judge allowed Jared to draw four cards. Aetherstorm Roc is a mean win card. Jared finds another Hightide Hermit (Crab) on the top of the deck. A Fleetwheel Cruiser has trample and is one of the best vehicles as it doesn't require a crew. Jared really likes Thriving Rhino and used it in the prerelease. Snare Thopter is awesome. Fumigate is upside down for some reason. He gets a foiled Thriving Rats. The Minister of Inquiries is a weird card, but can be potentially mean. The Fateful Showdown is the next rare. Jared asks about the planeswalker symbol on the bottom of the card. Cultivator's Caravan is a really good vehicle that Jared used in his prerelease. Jared is intrigued by the Filigree Familiar. The Scrapheap Scrounger is powerful and really annoying. Jared also gets a foil Snare Thopter. Fairgrounds Trumpeter is an awesome elephant. The Inventors' Fair is a legendary land. Jared likes the Contraband Kingpin a lot. Gearshift Ace can be a mean card. Key to the City is all right, but expensive. The Madcap Experiment could kill you if you don't have an artifact in your deck. Jared is thinking about making a red/blue deck because he has so many Whirler Virtuosos. Jared finds another mythic - Noxious Gearhulk. This guy is awesome! Jared puts him into a sleeve, and shows the one he got from his prerelease victory pack. Jared might alter his red/green energy deck for the Voltaic Brawler. Perpectual Timepiece could be good if there are a lot of cards in the graveyard, but Jared would want to experiment with it. Depala, Pilot Exemplar is a very good rare. She is so good that Jared will sleeve her. Engineered Might is good, but Jared wishes it wasn't a sorcery. The next rare is Syndicate Traficker. Jared gets a foil Paradoxical Outcome. It isn't Jared's favorite rare, but it is a rare foil, so he puts it in a sleeve. Jared is excited to find Nissa, Vital Force, another planeswalker. She is super strong. Jared puts her into a sleeve. There are two boosters left. Jared likes Glint - Nest Crane. The Smuggler's Copter might be one of the best vehicles Jared has seen so far. He also has a foil Prepellor Pioneer. Jared has a Blooming Marsh and a foil Ghirapur Guide. This was an excellent box overall. Jared is disappointed that he didn't get any masterpieces. He has another box to open too. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos